I dare you
by DavinaBlue
Summary: Hardest mission they have ever had is parenthood. Just drabbles about perfect Nara family.
1. Chapter 1

It happened during one of the usual lazy Saturdays.

The head of the Nara family was sitting in front of the shogi board, hands folded in his usual "thinking" box. Being the Seven's Hokage adviser was a drag, but at least it gave him some challenges apart from those which he faced in his marriage. He never complained. Even now as he was sitting here, in the living room, trying to build the best strategy, never had he missed the pleasure to throw a look on his wife cooking something while their son was lazily sitting on a kitchen counter beside her.

Shikamaru couldn't help smiling. the cruelest woman in whole village, she let her son sit on an actual _table_. Of course if you ask her, she'll deny it but he knew she enjoyed Shikadai's company while making dinner. He could hear his son talking, but being concentrated on a strategies he couldn't tell what conversation was about. To be honest he wasn't even interested until he heard something falling out of his wife's hands, making a noise spreading between the walls. Now that was promising. Standing up, he headed to the kitchen perfectly aware that only questions his son was capable of asking could make Temari uncomfortable.

"Are you terrorizing your mother again, Shikadai?"

Shikamaru's voice didn't change much through the years. It only became sharper from smoking, which Temari not so secretly was finding attractive. Though he was trying to quit since they got a child. Not so successfully to be honest.

"I am just wondering."

Shikadai sounded almost offended. What he could not realize was why every time he got a question about something, well, something his parents were expected to know as they were grownups (which he doubted sometimes) one of them reacted strange. Dropping things was one of the typical reactions.

Temari looked normal. With a deep thinking wrinkle between her brows but not angry. Which was a good sign. Shikamaru sight, leaning his shoulder on the wall. Yes, she was definitely fine with the question. She was smart, in fact the smartest woman he has ever met but there were things she still didn't feel comfortable expressing.

"What is it, Tem?"

"How do you know you're in love?"

Shikadai was far too impatient to let his mother answer first. His palm were lying on a flat surface of the table behind his back, head thrown back, eyes staring at the ceiling. It's not like he was asking how did _they _knew, it's more about his deep interest in how the hell people define their feelings. Once he asked Shikamaru why do people hate someone, being a good father he left the story with Hidan for the future.

Still waiting for the answer Shikadai sight very similar to his father and narrowed his eyes, giving Temari a lazy look. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"Fine"

"So you _are_ admitting you know the answer"

Shikamaru just couldn't help it. After all these years they were still teasing each other. She stated he was a crybaby, he that she is way too troublesome. That wasn't complaining as their son eventually understand. It was something about being themselves, if that makes any sense. Tired of the topic Shikadai decided it does. Stopping her violations with food Temari turned her head to look at her husband's smiling eyes. Oh, he will suffer. She mouthed to him words their son was not allowed to hear and then turned back to cutting.

" When you've fallen for someone it's like, "- she paused rising her sight at the wall in front of her, trying to put it in a right way, -"like you are ready to let this person to stand by your side. You know, like to have a friend who is always there but this person is something more to you, because, "- A pause came into the place again, as she finished with tomatoes and switched to onion.- "when you love someone you let them know you best. All the stupid songs make sense, you are smiling too much around that person, seek for his company.."

"Sounds retarded."

Temari laughed at the comment. Man, that boy was one hundred percent her son. She smiled at him softly, feeling her eyes hurting from the onion. Next thing she felt was Shikamaru's big palm sliding among her waist and fixing on the side.

"It is"- his husky voice was tickling her temple. - "It is also really troublesome, son. So when your time comes, find a good girl, don't repeat my..."

The joke was never able to be finished as his wife's hand held a knife near his throat. Damn, he loved her in anger. She was the hottest woman in Konoha (despite Ino's beliefs) but hell she was stunning with those teal eyes burning in violence.

Shikadai was used to it. Yeah, right. And now they're going to stare at each other looking absolutely gross. All the argues were ending pretty much the same. He rolled his eyes. Why did he even asked the question?

"Say it again."

Temari dared him, looking killer right into his eyes. Shikamaru grinned, gently pushing her hand away.

"You have tears in your eyes. Is it from the onion?"

Her face softened a little though she was still starring at him, narrowing her eyes and shaking head with her lips pressed tight.

"I hate you"

Shikamaru's smile only grew wider as he bend to her mouth, saying : "Sure you do".

As they shared a kiss, their son rolled his eyes and quickly left the kitchen.

_Way too retarded. _


	2. Chapter 2

She was bored.

The day was going far too slow, as she already was finished with papers Gaara gave her last time he was in village, read one of the stupidest novel ever ( of course she will deny she cried at the end of it) and she even managed to cook something before Shikamaru came home.

They were sitting in different corners of a long couch, he - all deep in his documents, her - curled up in a blanket, placing her feet onto his lap. It was comfortable and even usual for them to just spend time like this, doing whatever each of them preferred to, though slightly touching as to remember they were together.

But this time Temari was tired of the casualty, so she didn't even try to hide a wide grin when her feet pushed Shikamaru's hand down, ordering him to stop reading. Shikamaru sighed, the woman was too demanding. Even though he wasn't enthusiastic about reading damn reports, it was his job and it was due tomorrow, so he glanced at his wife and shacked her leg off. Not as she didn't know he was working here.

On the other hand, had he knew she was not planning to give up that easily, he wouldn't even bother trying. Temari's grin became devilish, being refused may stop someone but hell not Temari Nara. For the record, Nara wouldn't be her last name if she was any less stubborn.

- My-y, you actually do like your job after all, don't you?

She raised her brows, pressing her lips tight to stop the smile. She was enjoying it way too much to be honest. Shikamaru didn't move, his eyes were still concentrated on a paper when he mumbled:

- It's too troublesome.

- Liar.

She placed her cheek on the back of the sofa, biting her lower lip playfully. Sometimes she could swear she behaved as she was five years old and if Shikamaru will ever expose this to someone he'll suffer. Nevertheless, she was willing to make her husband lose that lazy expression of his and there was nothing to stop her.

She pushed her feet into his ribs, not to hard for the first time. Her husband stand still, so she repeated the action. No reaction. That now was promising to be fun.

She pushed her feet harder this time, shaking his hand with it, next second. And when he rolled his eyes she was satisfied, and that pleasure grew even more when the next time she pushed him, he grabbed her ankle to put it away. Now he was trapped.

She used her second feet, pushing his documents out of his hand. Two not too rough attempts - Shikamaru's face tensed. One fast movement of the gentle feet and the papers are out of man's fingers.

Temari tried to read his expression. It didn't seem he enjoyed this as much as she did. He turned his head to her, killing her with the cold look.

- You are older here. Stop behaving like a child.

Now that was offensive. She smacked his shoulder with his palm. Hard. He pushed it away.

- Say it again, you _crybaby_.

Her voice became harsh, when she hit him again, trying to push him from the sofa with her legs. Shikamaru made an irritated noise, grabbing her hand before it could hit him again, and then she answered by using her second hand, he pushed it away. So she kicked him with a feet. Once, twice.

_Damn that crazy woman. _

Third time got him angry. Fourth made him loose it.

Shikamaru grabbed her ankles, not listening to her protests, and pulled her, so that she was not lying on her back as he bent down to press her body into the couch. Her face was red from the little fight they shared, hair was a mess, waving down her neck and the bitch was smiling. Temari's eyes travelled down his face, finally fixingheir gaze on the lips.

- You say I am old again, I will torn you in pieces.

Her sexy low voice dent shivers down his spine. He was screwed for almost ten years already and was still not used to it. Man, what a trouble.

Her teal eyes were daring him, as she lifted her head, leaving almost no space between their lips, as he whispered:

- You will be the death of me, _old lady_.

If she could she would punch him right into his fucking face washing off that smile of his. Now he was the one to enjoy the show.

- You are so dead, Nara.

He only laughed, lowering his face to her neck and placing a long wet kiss on it, making his wife caught her breath. The inquisition planning was now left for better times. She was in trouble when it comes to the effect he truly had on her. His eyes were now again right in front of her, looking far too satisfied with himself while answering.

- Love you too, _Nara._

- God, can you too be even more gross?

The two of them flashed their gazes to the door, watching as their son was covering his eyes with his palm, making a noise of annoyance. The impression was so much like the one Kankuro used to have sometimes that Temari couldn't help to laugh, turning her face away. The kid was _something_ and she loved that about him. Who knew parenthood can actually be so much fun sometimes?

- Wait till you grow up.

Shikamaru smiled slightly, standing up from his laughing wife.

- Don't even start on that, Dad.

Black haired boy rolled his eyes, heading to the kitchen. Why couldn't he have normal parents who will avoid seeing each other or something? What a drag.


End file.
